


Some Mao Mao fic I forgot to name plus a PSA

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, too lazy to include additional tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Another day, another news report gone awry.
Relationships: Scoops/Muffins





	Some Mao Mao fic I forgot to name plus a PSA

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THERE ARE NO SPOILERS IN HERE FROM THE LEAKED EPISODES, AS I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THEM YET. I'VE JUST SEEN THE TITLE CARDS, BRIEF PLOT SUMMARIES, AND TITLES. IN FACT, I'M WAITING TILL CARTOON NETWORK AND TITMOUSE OFFICIALLY RELEASE THE EPISODES TO EVEN WATCH THEM. ALL IN ALL, DON'T BE A FUCKING DICK AND SPOIL THEM FOR EVERYONE. THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY (Sorry for allcaps. Also sorry I'm late, I JUST found out thanks to the Mao Mao Wikia)

"Oh shit... There's already breaking news..."

The news cameras immediately turned on.

"We interrupt this program for some breaking news! Pinky got stuck in a fence again while eating butter. OK, where's the real breaking news? There no way THIS is breaking news. Oh wait, I'm reading the wrong side. Let me turn this over real quick." She turned the paper over. "Breaking news! Slim Pigguns got arrested for- THIS SHIT HAPPENS EVERY DAY. HOW IS THIS BREAKING!?!?!?!?!?" Scoops threw the papers all over the place then stormed out of the studio.

-BACK AT HOME-

"What are you doing back so early?"

"Slow news day again. "Breaking News" was just Pinky getting stuck like usual."

"At least I know just what to cheer you up!" Muffins exclaimed, as she started fondling Scoops' ears.

"Now is NOT the time to be flirting with me. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go rest." Scoops then rushed to the bedroom and went to sleep.

-3 HOURS LATER-

Scoops immediately got up, put her hat on, and rushed downstairs. Muffins was waiting for hr so she could let her know about something.

"It's from your boss."

Scoops answered the call.

'Hey Scoops, just wanted to let you know you're not fired. You've had so many outbursts and meltdowns while live lately that it's becoming common. OK BYE!"

"Phew."

There was a brief silence.

Muffins then kissed Scoops and said "I'll be on the couch of you need cuddles."

Scoops blushed then said 'I'll be on the couch too!"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Silly Billy (AKA elephant from Torbaclaun) isn't Scoops' boss anymore lol
> 
> Also, I'm probably gonna make another Raymond x Marshal fic next. IDK if it will be any good like my first one since I have more experience making F/F fics then M/M fics


End file.
